Could have, Would have, Should have
by ronweasleyismyking
Summary: A love a little to late. [slash]


A/N: This is my first go at writing this pairing, so I do hope you like this.

* * *

Could have, Would have, Should have 

We could have been together. We would have been together. We should have been together.

We should _be_ together.

But it didn't happen, and now it never can.

He was the best thing that could have happened, should have happened, did happen to me, it just all depends on how you look at it.

Even before I met him, I was taught to hate him, and I did. Told that I was better than he was, so that's what I believed. But he made me see how wrong I was, and he didn't even know what he was doing.

For over five years I taunted him, teased him until I eventually saw what I was blind to before. Afer five years I was finally able to see him for what he truly was, not my equal but my superior.

Every thing he did, he did it with good intentions. He did what he thought would be the best thing even if it turned out to be the worst. His actions were unselfish, based upon wanting to help the ones he loved. Growing up with hateful people, who degraded him, punished him without good reason, _hated_ him, didn't affected his kind heart.

That was one of the many things he helped me change about myself.

My parents, for sixteen years, always told me that being the best was most important, no matter who you had to hurt on the way there. 'Think about yourself, and only yourself,' they would say. They wanted me to live my life by that rule, just like they always have, so I did, at least until my life was changed.

My parents didn't love one another, they had me to be a 'normal' family to the rest of the world, it was always for show, so why would they really love me?

He taught me how to love, to love myself, to love others, and to let others love me.

It was in our sixth year that I got the courage to go to him. I wanted him to know that in the final battle, I would be fighting on his side, and, if he'd allow it, by his side. I didn't expect that night to go as wonderfully as it had. I figured we'd just stop being enemies, just two people trying to stay alive in a time of darkness, although I admit yearned for us to become more.

Much to my surprise, from my confession to him I had gained a friend. It took the others a while longer to accept me but they eventually welcomed me. It was his friendship from the beginning that fueled my faith of getting through the war alive, and if not being alive at the end, helping to make sure so many others did.

So we became friends, just friends, for four years, but after four years, three months and eleven days, I couldn't stand to be _just friends_ any longer. Telling him how I felt seemed like hardest thing I would ever do, that was until he spoke.

'I'm sorry but I don't love you that way,' he said. 'Please, just forget about me, find someone better.' and he walked out of the room, leaving me in tears.

I struggled with my feelings for him for three long and awful years, I still do in fact, but now it's different. His request for me to move on never was fulfilled, I could never love anyone other than him, and even now that he is gone I don't think I ever will.

His promise to the world was kept, he helped us win the war, he was the reason we did, but the cost was his own life. That giving, kind, wonderful, handsome wizard died at the age of twenty-four. His life barely had a beginning, yet he had done so much.

Five days after his death, his close friends, or his family as he loved to call us, were brought together to heard the reading of his will. His money went to help rebuild the world after all the destruction it had seen, the few items he had were given to charity, you couldn't own much having to move from place to place when you're being chased by a madman. The only thing he left his family we words.

'Please, remember the reason we're fighting, or fought if we succeed, this war. Remember to love.' Each person had their own personal comment. Short, but with so much meaning.

As we filed out I was asked to stay behind for a moment. The wizard who had read his will handed me a seal letter, said it was addressed to me.

What could he have to say to me that he couldn't tell the others? Why was I the only one who got a letter?

My questions were answered when I sat done, alone, and read the letter.

_Dear Draco, _

_Please forgive me for not telling you sooner. If you're reading this I didn't get to tell in time. I just wanted you to be safe. I hope you can see my reason._

_When you told me you loved me I wanted nothing more than to hold you in my arms, to run my hands through your golden hair, to kiss your lips, but I was scared. I was so afraid I would love you even more than I already had and then love you, just like my parents and Sirius. I was also afraid of you loving me, and then Voldemort killing me and leaving you. I just didn't want to hurt you or get hurt myself. _

_I know I'll regret not letting you know that I love you, because Draco, I do love you. It will be hard for both of us, and I'm so sorry for leaving you. If we had survived the final battle with Voldemort I was going to tell you, I truly wanted to but I guess luck wasn't on my side. _

_My only hope is that Voldemort is finally destroyed, and that you will be able to forgive me for what I did, or rather, didn't say._

_Draco, don't be afraid to love another person. Continuing living life. Keep in touch with Ron, Hermione, Remus, the rest of the Weasleys, don't forget your friends. And just know that I loved you and always will._

_Love forever,_

_Harry James Potter_

Five days after Harry died, all I had let of him was a letter, a letter and his love.He was finally able to admit his love for me and all it took was his death.

He could have told me sooner, but he chose to stay quiet. He would have told me sooner, but his want to keep me safe stopped him. He should have told me sooner, but he didn't.

Now we can never be together in Life, even tho we could have, would have, should have but aren't. The words echo in my head.

_Could have, Would have, Should have..._

* * *

A/N: Reviews will be greatly appreciated. 


End file.
